In the manufacture of electrical equipment, it is common to require a panel or grid, to provide a path for the electricity to and from the electronic equipment. In the past, it has been common to construct a grid or panel to facilitate the connection of the electrical or electronic components to a circuit path. The use of these panels is a definite improvement, both in quality of the electrical connection and in the time involved in making the electrical connection, over individual wiring of the components to a source of electricity.
However, such grids or panels require a substantial amount of filling of openings in the panel with a potting compound. This means that the manufacturing of such grids and panels has been quite labor intensive and therefore, inherently high in manufacturing cost.
It would be desirable to construct such a grid or panel in a manner to minimize labor of manufacture and thereby decrease manufacturing cost. It would also be desirable to construct the panel in such a way to maximize the quality of the electrical connection.